Ars Amatoria Ranger Romance: TommyHayley
by VelmaGirl
Summary: Yes, I know, not a very popular pairing, but still one of my personal favorites. Chapter 11 coming very soon.
1. Theme 2: Dare

1

Couples: TommyHayley

Theme: Dare

Setting: really anytime after "Copy That"

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the Power Rangers, though owning SPD Green Bridge would be kinda nice. But, you get the whole point of this thing.

Dare (Tommy POV)

I never should have come within 20 feet of Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent while they were playing truth or dare, too late for that. Somehow I got tricked into playing. At first, everything was great. No one came after me, but I should have Conner would be the one to attack.

_"Ok, Dr. O, you're up. Truth or dare?" Conner said with a devious smirk on his face. _

Well, I figured I should go with a dare. I had a gut feeling they would want to know who Kimberly was. Jason just _had_ to bring her up during his last visit to Reefside. I picked dare, hoping Conner wouldn't make me do anything illegal. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a lot worse than being illegal.

_" You have to go down to the lab and admit to Hayley that you like her. Yes, we know that you do, you're a little too obvious. Dude, just go down there and do it. We aren't gonna let you back down. _

_'Good going Tommy, a bunch of teenagers have ganged up against you. Just perfect. You've been a ranger for a long time, but you let this happen!'_

So, here I am, heading to the lab to confess to Hayley my undying love to her, all because of a game of truth or dare. I just hope this goes well


	2. Theme 1: Friends

1Couple: TommyHayley

Theme: Friends

Setting: During "Wave Goodbye"

Friends

(Hayley POV)

We were best friends during college? Do you remember those times? Sometimes, I almost thing you've forgotten all about it, and now, I'm just gadget girl. That's all. I build stuff and I make sure that all the rangers have their weapons.

Do you know that I had a crush on you? I'm past attracted. Now it's like or maybe... just possibly, love. Once we went out for coffee to talk about building the morphers. I had admired a young couple that looked to be inseparable. Did you know I was wishing it was the two of us?

Soon, we were onto the subject of our love lives. You told me about this girl. As you described her, you stared at absolutely nothing with a look of pure adoration on your face. She was a gymnast. She was the original pink ranger. She was your first "true" love. She dumped you on your face through a letter. You said that when you were together, you had a love like no other. Key word Tommy, _had_. She moved to Florida, love huh? You said that Kimberly would always have a special place in your heart.

Did you know that comment left me sleepless for days? You also said you could never love another woman that way again. What about me, Tommy? I've been here, right in front of your face for a _really_ long time. I would never dump you. I know about your history as a ranger. I'm here for you. Even if you'll never see that.

You keep her picture with you. You also think about her constantly, whenever you allow your mind to wander some. I've seen the picture. Then again, with a pretty face like her's, what guy could ever let go?

So, as long as she's on your mind, as long as she is the object of all your romantic affections, I'm the gadget girl and the best friend.


	3. Theme 7:Smile

1Couples: TommyHayley

Theme: Smile

Set: Anytime

Smile

(Hayley POV)

You know, I used to be told that you could tell everything about a person from their smile. I never knew whether or not to believe it. Yet, somehow, he's the one that made me believe that saying was true.

His smile is complex. It's completely unique to only him. Who else would have that smile? I don't know if he's always had the same smile, but I doubt it. I think his smile has grown with him.

There's so much hidden beneath that smile. Every time you look at his smile, it's just the slightest bit different. You can see the wear and tear of the past depending on his mood, and it's all through one grin that's spread across his face.

Scars of being a ranger for so long. He's seen more than one single person should ever have to be subjected to in a lifetime. Lives have been cut short right in front of his face. Yet, he lives with the fact that he couldn't save those lives.

The loss of a first true love. I didn't know her, but I don't think she deserved him. From what I have heard, she acted like she could have cared less whether or not he was around. This guy is a diamond in the rough. I've never seen such a gentleman in my life. The most moving part of it is, he will risk his life for the people he cares about.

Regret for leaving friends behind. He feels lonely often. That much I know. It's his biggest burden, always choosing duty over his own happiness. When he talks about his friends, there's a bittersweet tone to his voice. I hate that tone. I wish he could understand that he isn't alone.

There's so much there. That smile is simply Tommy. It stands for every thing that he is. I have only one question.

With all that's there, could it still be considered a smile?

There are layers there. Layers that hide the real Tommy from the rest of the world. To be peeled off by a lover and friend.

I find myself wondering if I could ever be that woman to him.


	4. Theme 16: Song

1

Setting: At Hayley's. Anytime

Theme: Song

Kira sat preparing to sing, tuning her guitar. She had written a new song to perform this week, and well, this song would hit a close to home for a couple of people. That's why she wrote it. Whether or not they would get the message, was way beyond her.

Trent, Conner, Ethan, Dr. O, and Hayley sat at a table waiting for Kira to get up on stage. She said she had a special surprise. She also said they all had to be there, paying attention to her. That's when Hayley got worried. Kira likes it when they're all there to see her sing, but never before had she demanded it. Hayley knew that warning probably went for Tommy the most. He a track record of being slightly...forgetful, with the exception of the time he was kidnapped by an mutant looking to restore the earth to its prehistoric stages. He was forgiven for that one. (Like he could help it.)

Speaking of the devil, he sat there wondering what the hell was going on. Something was up. He could feel it. It wasn't anything bad, but there was an off feeling he had. For one thing, there was a smirk on Kira's face that looked like it had been stolen off of Conner's face. Conner smirked. Kira didn't. Tommy could only think of one reason for that smirk to be there. She was planning something. No, not planning, plotting something.

'Women and their twisted minds'

Meanwhile, Trent, Conner, and Ethan knew exactly what was going on. They had helped Kira plan the whole idea. Conner insisted that they let him use his evil laugh and least one time. He said that he wanted to try it, since it was apparently so popular with all the villains.

Trent had been the only one to object to their scheme. He said that they shouldn't meddle in other people's lives. The other three had promptly ignored that statement and continued planning.

The café was nearly deserted. The only people there were of course the group previously described, and Devin and Cassidy.

After a lot of waiting, Kira got up on stage and said, " Well, this is a new song that has some truth to two people in my life."

A soft tune started to play.

_You turn around everytime he meets your gaze,_

_Too scared to tell him what you really want to say._

_You're scared of what might happen_

_But just so you know, you're not the only one to feel that way_

_Stop fooling with each other, messing around_

_You can't keep running away like it's not gonna happen_

_I know, that all you wanna hear is the sound_

_The sound of those words being repeated to you._

_He's been wounded, he's got scars_

_But just to give you a clue,_

_You're the only one that can heal them_

_You're in love and that's okay_

_You'll get a happily ever after_

_To you I wanna say,_

_Take that chance and tell him_

'_Cause you need to_

_Stop fooling with each other, messing around_

_Like it's not gonna happen_

_I know that all you want is just to hear the sound_

_The sound of those words being repeated to you_

_He's been wounded, he's got scars_

_But just to give you a clue,_

_You're the only one that can heal them_

_So go ahead and heal him_

Conner and Ethan couldn't stop laughing from the expressions that Dr. O and Hayley had on their faces. The two boys had been the ones to suggest that when all else fails, go with tact. Well, you could say it worked, considering the two adults slipped away momentarily. When they came back, they were both had wide smiles on their faces.

A/N: I wrote the song so please don't take it! If you would like to use it please just PM me!Thanks 3 HopelessRomantic71494 3


	5. Theme 15: Gift

1Set: Pre-Dino Thunder. While Hayley and Tommy are in Grad School

Hayley sat in the in the library waiting for Tommy, a boy she had met on campus a couple of months ago, after discovering they were both in the same computer science. He had left a note in her dorm to meet him in the library after her last class of the day. The note said that he had a gift for her.

With Tommy, she learned, you don't question. Almost everything about him was out on a limb. He was a race car driver who was studying for a PhD in paleontology. So, Hayley was currently sitting in the center of the library, waiting.

Tommy arrived twenty minutes late holding a wrapped package, He put it down in front of her, prodding her to open it.

She opened the package slowly, carefully. Inside was a spiral bound notebook, full of drwaing and diagrams of bracelets and well, dinosaurs.

"Uhhh, Tommy. Excuse my French, but what the hell is this?", the woman asked befuddled.

"They're sketches.", Tommy explained.

" No kidding. Of what? I've never seen technology like this before."

"Morphers."

"Err, come again."

"Morphers, For Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers!"

"Yeah."

"But, Power Rangers are fictional."

"No, they're not."

"How would you know."

" I'll tell you later"

"Well, um, thanks for the gift"

" No problem."

Tommy left the library satisfied with himself. He had a genius helping him to develop the morphers. He left a very confused Hayley in the library, staring a the notebook in her lap.


	6. Theme 17: Why?

1Set: After Dino Thunder is over

"Hayley, why are you so dressed up?"

"Because we're going out to dinner."

"Why didn't you call me beforehand."

" You know, I don't really like surprises. Why does this have to be one?"

"Because tonight is special, Tommy."

"Just because."

"Why won't you tell me?"

" There's nothing to tell."

"Why are you hiding something?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Why are you lying?"

"Why are you asking all of these 'why' questions?"

"Geez, why are you so touchy?"

"Because you're being annoying , while I'm trying to be romantic."

"Why are you trying to be romantic."

" Because you're my boyfriiend. My forgetful, superhero boyfriend."

" Hey, why all the name calling."

"Because I don't know what else to do to set you stright."

"Why do I need to be set straight."

"Just because, Tommy."

"Why does the word 'because so weird?"

"Are you going to let me talk?"

"Why don't you just say what you need to say."

"Okay, I'm getting there."

"Why does what you're saying involve preparation."

"Because I'm trying to ask you to marry me Tommy."

"Why didn't you just say so in the beginning?"


	7. Theme 46: Truth

1 Set: Anytime prior to "Back in Black"

Hayley Viktor woke up entwined with the figure next to her. She looked at the clock. It was six thirty on a Saturday morning. Her partner mumbled something about 'being up at unholy hours.'

Dawn hadn't come yet, so she didn't even consider getting out of bed. Suddenly, the phone rang, interrupting a comfortable silence.

"Hayley, can you get it?"

She picked up the phone. "Tommy Oliver's residence."

"Hayley, what are you doing at Dr. O's this early.". Kira's voice cam through the reciever.

Hayley panicked. What was she supposed to say? She and Tommy had agreed not to tell the rangers that they were "exclusive" until Mesogog was defeated. An idea came to mind.

"I've been doing upgrades for the last few hours."

If nothing else worked, she was still the team's gadget girl. Hayley could almost always making the excuse of zord damage, or working on new stuff for the team.

"Oh well, is Dr. O around?"

"I think he's still asleep, Kira"

Tommy was actually sitting, motioning for Hayley to hang up the phone and come back to bed.

"When do you think he'll be up?"

"I honestly have no idea. He seemed pretty tuckered out last night. Grading papers, I'm guessing."

Tommy couldn't help but smirk.

Yes, he was tuckered out last night, but that was after their ...activities.

"Ok, I guess I'll just catch him later then. See ya Hayley."

"Bye Kira."

Hayley got back in bed, with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?", Tommy asked concerned.

"Should we tell them the truth?"

"Right now, what they don't know won't hurt them."

Hayley laid her head back, satisfied with his answer.


	8. Theme 3: Secrets

1A Follow up to my other drabble, Gift.

"Tommy, are you going to explain these morphers or not?"

"Hold on. I want to show you something first. This will explain a lot."

They both sat in Tommy's dorm a week after Hayley had received her "gift". Tommy was setting up something on the small television that sat across from his bed, not that he ever used it.

"There. I'm done. Hayley, this is a huge secret that I've never told anyone before. You can never tell anyone about what you're gonna see, got it?"

"Sure thing."

Tommy pressed play and an image of him (with long hair, albeit) came upon the screen. He looked to be about 15. He was also fighting a boy of the same age, who was wearing red. They were sparring on mats.

Next, she saw him standing in the middle of a large room, filled with smoke. She heard a screeching voice. There was a flash of lightning and the green ranger was standing there.

Hayley gasped she was best friend with a former Power Ranger, A pretty good ranger, at that. That why he was able to do rough sketches of the morphers and understand the basics of power sources for them.

The rest of the documentary followed to tell the story of all other rangers to date, that is, the Wild Force team. She learned that Tommy had spent time as the white ranger, before going on to lead two teams as a red ranger. Hayley also discovered why Tommy had mysteriously disappeared last semester. He had gone on a mission with all of the other red rangers, to the _moon._ She suddenly didn't mind the fact that she had taken all of his for him while he was gone. How many people do you know that have gone to the moon?

Hayley stood in shock after everything had been said and seen. Two weeks ago Power Rangers were just a notion in the mind of the comic book geek. Now she was standing next to Tommy Oliver, the most legendary power ranger of all time. Well, you have to admit, it is quite a bit to take in.

As soon as Hayley moved on from being shocked, she was instantly flattered. He had just trusted her, little Hayley Viktor, with a tremendous secret. He ever wanted her help. This wasn't just a silly college term paper, Hayley knew a secret that proved she could help in saving the world.

Yes, this secret was definitely worth keeping.


	9. Theme 35: Dream

Set: After Fighting Spirit

As Tommy lay in bed, unable to sleep, one image kept reeling through his mind. Hayley had been smiling down over him as he was waking up. Now, he couldn't sleep. He was forced to face his past, and that he had become, through a nightmare, a dream. He didn't know what to call it. A blessing, a curse, a dream, a nightmare, a vision of the past or future?

The other rangers had been off fighting when he woke up, with Dino Gem in hand.

After the day's battle, he had gone to the Cyber Café to find Hayley daydreaming, of all the things in the world. It was a strange occurrence. Hayley was a woman always focused on one thing or another.

This happening was just another item on the list of things that Tommy was thinking about at the moment.

He began to wonder what she had been dreaming about. Could it have possibly been... him. He berated himself for thinking thoughts like that. Because he sincerely doubted it.

After high school, the thought of dating went down the drain. Or at least after the failures of Kim and Kat.

Tommy began to drift away sleepily into lands of a normal life, and a certain redheaded companion.

But before he lost all consciousness, he decided that today was a day for dreaming. Or that life itself was merely a dream to live in.


	10. Theme 60: Competition

1She never once imagined this happening. She had planned on moving to Reefside, so that everything else would be easier. But fate had different plans. A juice bar had opened up a block away from Hayley's Cyber Café. To make matters worse, everyone loved it.

Hayley was miserable. Someway or another, everything in her life turned into a competition. This was no exception.

It started with Tommy, competing with the two ladies in pink why won his heart easily.

Then it was all of the ranger business she dealt with. From morphers to zords to new arsenal, she had to make sure that the good guys stayed ahead of the bad guys. If she messed that up, the results would be unthinkable.

And now the thing she had babied endlessly, her Cyber Café, was just another competition.

Sitting down on the red vinyl barstool, she collapsed. Her sobs broke lose in the emprty café. She sat there for what felt like forever, letting the salty tears trail down her face. It was all going to fall apart piece by piece.

She felt a strong pair of arms envelop her in a hug. No words needed to be said. They would only be useless. But she saw a tiny bit of hope, only because these arms were around her. She'd get back ahead in the race and take first prize. She wouldn't lose the competition of life.


	11. Theme 21: Time

**A/N:**Well, people, I'M BACK!!!!!! My schedule was rearranged, so I have much more free time. I'm like on a roll with all the writing I've been doing, I just finished a 900 word essay in about half an hour, lol. So, don't be surprised if I have another chapter up tonight. I'm in an extremely good mood. Maybe it was all the turkey, hehe. Happy Thanksgiving everybody! Hope you enjoy the chapter, short and sweet.

* * *

Couples: TommyHayley

Theme: Time

Set: Anytime

* * *

Time

He was a torn picture, faded through time. Nothing fazed him anymore.

He had come to believe that love was just a dream, a fantasy made up for fairytales.

But slowly, something was changing. Because time was repeating itself, but in a very different matter. Because she was different. The first two had been learning experiences, high school loves. But she was different.

The way she looked, the way she acted, everything she stood for.

Time was a chance to learn.

And maybe, through time, he could help her realize that though he was fallible, but he was trying.

Trying to forget the marks of time, left as scars.

Because time isn't only the past, but the future as well.


	12. Theme 22: Album

Tommy sat in his living room. He was surrounded by old photo albums. He looked back on his life through these pictures, reliving all of it. The first four albums were from his years in Angel Grove. There sat Ernie's, the youth center, the Command Center. Familiar faces grace the glossy pages. One thick built with brown hair, decked from head to toe in red. Then an Asian girl with a soft smile, an African American boy joking around with her. A boy in blue concentrating on the textbook and machinery he was surrounded with. A girl in pink who's smile lit the page.

Tommy shook his head, snapping himself out of the trance. Other faces came back to life in Tommy's mind. Two black girls, both fond of yellow, a Korean boy on a baseball field, a stocky boy with a sandwich stuffed in his mouth. A blonde with glistening blue eyes, wearing light pink.

Yes, he relived his teenage years by looking through these photo albums. Soon, he came across one of his favorite photo albums. There was a picture from his first day teaching. He had laughed at himself that day. Flipping through more and more pages, he found his favorite bunch of photos, his wedding pictures. He had still been young then, twenty-nine. It seemed like mere days ago. Though in reality, it had been nearly forty years ago. He had still been so naive, even then. She was the one who kept his head on straight. The redhead next to him in the white gown. It had taken him so long, _too _to realize.

Funny, though, how he thought he would've ended up differently. He had imagined this future so many times, with different companions in his youth. The girls in pink came to mind, but while he had still been grieving that loss, he had failed to realize how many times his redhead had been standing next to him in the photos. She had been there for all the _big_ moments in his life since they had met. So, maybe, it wasn't what he had imagined so many years ago, but looking through the memories on the pages, that was perfectly fine with him.


	13. Theme 50: Perception

I thought Kim was it. You know, the one, forever. I won't lie about that. We were different from average teenagers, and we lasted longer than any other "high school romance". We kept going strong, even as a long distance relationship. I thought we had proved everyone wrong. I guess everyone else was right. By then, there was no "we". Another guy. Where did he come from? How long had it been going on? For nearly ten yers, those question have not left my head. What had I done wrong"

According to Kat, I hadn't done anything wrong. She was there to comfort me, which became a safety blanket. It didn't take too long until we started going out, and then for us to realize that I wasn't what she wanted. She imagined us getting old together, but she only wanted to grow old with someone. I wasn't her...it. I never expected Billy, though. I guess Kat needed someone more grown up. Something I've never had.

It seems like the all the women in my life don't stick around long. Well, except for Hayley. Okay, so it gets kinda annoying when she makes fun on my lack of technical skills, but I mean, I'm not Billy! Kira, Ethan, and Conner probably wouldn't be able to fight if it weren't for her. I guess she's just always been there, around for the team, me. Maybe that's what everybody's been trying to tell me! Jase kept on talking about how much of a "catch" she is. See! I'm not stupid. I get it. I should ask Hayley. Oh crap. I have to ask Hayley out.


End file.
